Joyful Tears
by MelancholyEnding
Summary: She was just a shadow. Lingering in the dark, unnoticed. Tears of sadness fell from her eyes every night. Tears that were never seen by anyone else. But soon, someone would see her tears, yet, they wouldn't be of sadness. No. They would be tears of joy. AU. M for language and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Her half-lidded eyes opened wide at the loud slam she heard from below. For once, she was worried, but she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up high.

_Maybe it isn't what I think it is._

That's what she always told herself, yet it was never true. A loud moan came from downstairs and her eyes became filled to the rim with tears. She should have expected that. It's the only thing she ever heard for days at her house. Moans. Grunts. Pants. Gasps. Nothing would keep her womanizing father from bringing home some slut and fucking her right in their living room. The tears finally rolled down her cheek and dropped to the floor.

_Why am I crying?_

This always happened, so why cry? She'd gone through this for years, yet she kept on crying. Was crying going to change something? Was her father going to see her cry and suddenly stop his ways? No. That wouldn't happen and she knew that, but she cried anyway. Cried out her sorrows and frustrations. Another loud band came from below as the woman cried out her father's name. Her eyes were red and dry, but more tears were produced. They stung as she opened up her window and climbed out, hoping some fresh air would calm her.

The sky was dark, yet clear. Night had approached and her stomached rumbled.

_Crap. I didn't eat yet._

With the little money she had left in her pockets, she ran down the street in search of food to fill her empty stomach. The breeze blew and made her red plaid skirt flow. Her hoodie kept her warm as she ran through the streets, feeling free. Suddenly, her nose twitched. That smell. It was smelled so enticing. Her legs carried her on and she found herself by a late night takoyaki stand. The sight of the little skewers that were already prepared made her stomach growl. She walked up to the man by the stand.

"May I buy five sticks please?"

"Coming up missy. That'll be five dollars."

"Here you go. Thanks."

They exchanged their items and she walked away, heading towards the park bench across the street. She wasn't just going to stand up and eat right? She was going to enjoy these and sitting down would make it all the better. The bench felt so cold that she yelped when her skin made contact with it. There she sat, eating her dinner.

_Mmm. So good._

A frown appeared on her face as she finished the last ball. She got up and walked over to the trash can and threw it in. For a moment, she wondered if she should go back. Maybe her father would be worried.

_Tch. Who am I kidding?_

She walked back over to the bench and sat there, just staring at nothing. That's when the tears came again. Nothing. That was all she had. Nothing. Her father never gave a damn since her mother left them a few years back. She had no friends, and everyone bullied her for being so alone.

_It'd be best to just leave. No one would care._

Sobbing was what she did for what seemed like forever. Nothing seemed to make her happy, because everything in her life was jacked up. She was so concentrated on her tears that she might have missed what just happened if she hadn't heard it. Someone sat down next to her. The sounds that once came from her mouth were now mute as she froze in place.

_Who is that right next to me?_

She lifted her head and looked towards the person, only to be met with red eyes. Her eyes widened as the red eyes continued to gaze at her. They were deep red, almost like blood, and there was something about them. Something that sparkled. Oh, that's right. She recognized them in her own eyes. Sadness. She continued to further inspect the person sitting beside her. It seemed to be a boy, around the same age or older. His hair. It was white and the color of fresh snow. It looked so pure compared to her ashy blond hair. He wore a black leather jacket over an orange shirt. When her eyes went back up to look at his face, she was shocked. His eyes were still glued on her. She immediately looked down and avoided the gaze.

_What am I going to do?_

Her mind began to race frantically as she searched for a solution. Talk? No. Walk away? Too rude. Stay here? What if he doesn't leave? Every thought passed through her mind so quickly that she began to feel dizzy. Her vision blurred and her heart raced. Even her face was tinged with red and felt hot to the touch.

"Hey. Are you alright?"

And that's when it all went black.

**Hey guys! This is my first story hehe. Not sure if it's good, so feedback would be nice! May or may not continue, not too sure. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review if you can :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes fluttered open and sunlight poured into the room. She turned away from the mirror, further wrapping herself in the black blankets. Wait. Black blankets? Her room had red sheets, not black. She jolted upwards, eyes widening in shock. It suddenly hit her.

_I'm not home._

She climbed out of the bed, still in her street clothes, and quietly eased the door open. She poked her head out and inspected the hallway. She noticed stairs a couple feet away from her and a bathroom next door. Quietly, her feet carried her into the bathroom and she faced the mirror. Her eyes were swollen and the bags underneath her eyes seemed darker. Her hair was a mess, her signature pigtails lopsided. Her eyes wandered the room, inhaling the scent of what seemed as cologne.

_Where am I?_

Out she went and she walked down the stairs. A soft snore was heard and she froze. On a black couch was a boy with snowy white hair. Panic overwhelmed her for a moment until she remembered.

_Oh, it's that boy from last night._

She walked towards him and knelt down, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath he took. He looked so peaceful and she was envious. Her hand grazed his cheek lightly and her fingers reached for his hair. To her surprise, it was extremely soft. Her fingers became addicted and they continued to run through his snowy white hair. A moan was released from his mouth and his eyes opened.

_Oh shit._

She got up and hid quickly in a closet, afraid to know how he felt about a stranger touching his hair. She heard his muffled footsteps as he walked around, most likely looking for her. She crouched down in the corner and hugged herself, terrified of being found. Suddenly, she heard the door knob turn and the door opened, letting light fill the dark closet.

"There you are."

She looked up and saw his deep red eyes mesmerizing her. He reached his hand out and she took it. He pulled her up and walked her into the room where he was previously sleeping. She took a seat as he went to fill two glasses of water. He handed it to her and took a seat. His eyes became soft as he watched her and her hesitance to drink the water. She turned only to meet his eyes. A faint blush appeared on her face and she looked back at her water. He took a sip and began to speak.

"So what's up, with last night?"

Her mouth opened to speak but nothing came out. Her throat was dry and swallowing water was not helping one bit to rehydrate it. She placed her cup on the table in front and toyed with her fingers. After mustering up her courage, she finally replied.

"Um, I was just walking around…"

"Did you run or anything?"

"No…why?"

"Well, it isn't every day that a girl just walking around passes out in front of you."

Her flustered face became a deeper shade of red. What was she supposed to say next? Her bangs hung over her eyes. She was scared to look up.

"What happened?"

"I-I-I umm.. Got nervous and blacked out. Yeah.. That's it."

His eyes continued to stay on her, suspicion plaguing his mind. It couldn't be just that. There had to have been more. Even if it was only a little bit. She continued to mutter to herself and he took this moment as his perfect chance. He pushed her down and looked down at the vulnerability in her eyes. Sadness. Pain. Anger. He could see it. After all, how could you not recognize characteristics you see in yourself? He moved towards her ears, breathing softly. Her face was beyond flustered and he could feel her shake.

"I know it isn't just that, so why don't you tell me?"

His whisper made her nerves tingle. She should be scared, she should have hit him. But something kept her from doing it. His eyes bore into hers, red meeting green. She shouldn't tell him anything. He's a stranger who pushed her down against her will. She shouldn't, but she wanted to. She wanted to tell this man everything. She wanted to pour her heart out, to relieve the weight on her chest, but that would be risky. Who knows? Maybe he was like her father, an asshole. A womanizer. Something told her he was different though. Her facade was gone. Her decision was made.

_I hope I'm not wrong._

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."


End file.
